Here Is The Church
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Church? Matt can't believe Mello is dragging him there. Then again, why wouldn't the blonde? Apparently church is good for you, or at least that's what Mello tells Matt on a daily basis.


-1Here Is The Church by blackdragonflower

Summary: Church? Matt can't believe Mello is dragging him there. Then again, why wouldn't the blonde? Apparently church is good for you, or at least that's what Mello tells Matt on a daily basis.

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

A/N: Mello is religious in this story

--

"Where are we going Mells?"

"What day is it?" Mello answered with another question.

"Um... Sunday?"

"Correct. What do I do Sunday?"

"Uh... disappear?"

"No idiot. Fine we'll use even smaller terms... Where do _Christians_ go on Sunday?"

"Church."

"Correct."

"But aren't you Catholic?" Mello cringed, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Yes... but I was removed from the church remember for my... _activities_?"

"Oh... right... Sorry." Matt grinned weakly. "I forgot that's a touchy subject..." The gamer drummed his fingers against his thigh. "Tell me... why do I have to go with?"

"One, because I say you're coming and two, you need Christ in your life. As long as I'm breathing you're not going to burn in hell. You missed enough church as it is."

Matt rolled his eyes, something about burning in hell sounded awfully familiar but he couldn't remember where from. "Okay... whatever Mells... I'll cooperate..._ for now_."

"Good. Behave and no playing that damn DS during service or you'll never see it again! I don't want to get kicked out of another church."

Matt slumped in the seat with a depressed sigh. "...Whatever you say Mello..."

"God... stop pouting. You can survive an hour long service."

With that Matt could only groan and slide further down in his seat. At this rate it was going to be a long morning. He pressed his hands together remembering a rhyme from when he was a boy. "Here is the church, here is the steeple... Open the door and there are the people..."

--

Mello dragged Matt from the car and to the doors of the church. "Final warning Matt, you're not a kid so behave."

"Yes _father_." Matt snapped quietly back. Mello didn't say anything just pushed him through the doors into the cozy church. It fit about two hundred people. Small enough for Mello's tastes, large enough to where it was a lower likelihood of someone trying to get to know him. Mello walked to his normal seat in the back row and Matt followed silently. The pastor bid the people good morning and began the first song of the day. Everyone stood. That is, everyone except for Matt.

_"Matt... Get up_..." Mello hissed quietly. The redhead stood and looked up at the screen where the lyrics to the song were printed. The church was filled with the sound of singing, because here it didn't matter if you were good at it or bad, just that you were singing your praises to God. Matt kept his mouth closed, but stood as Mello had ordered. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been _in_ a church. Oh wait, it was coming back to him.

In fact it'd been at Wammy's. The last Sunday he'd spent with Mello before the blonde ran away after stepping down as L's successor for his own pride. Matt smiled. Pride, the blonde certainly had a lot of it.

_**"Do I have to go?" A red haired boy whined as his blonde counterpart dragged him out of bed at eight in the morning.**_

_**"Yes Matt you do!" The blonde threw clean clothes at his roommate.**_

_**"Why?" A groan as the sleepy child slumped back onto the bed pulling the covers over his mess of red hair. "I'm going back to bed!"**_

_**"Matt! You're not going to end up in hell! Get your butt out of bed now!" The blankets were ripped away and Matt curled up in a ball cold. **_

_**"Mello! I don't want to go!"**_

_**"You're coming with me whether you like it or not Matt!"**_

_**Groan. "..."**_

_**Mello crossed his arms. "If you don't come I will find your new game and put so many scratches on it that the system will never be able to read it... that is if I don't just snap the disc in half."**_

_**Matt groaned again and sat up. "I hate you..." A yawn. "You know that?"**_

_**"You can hate me all you want. But I'm not letting you wind up in hell because you didn't go to church."**_

_**"I can miss one day."**_

_**"Matt!"**_

_**"Fine! ... Fine... Where are my shoes?"**_

"Wake up." Mello ordered with a quiet hiss as he pinched Matt's arm. The redhead jumped and rubbed the sore spot.

"That was totally unnecessary ya know." Matt growled his voice also low.

"Sing Matt. No sleeping."

"I have to sing?! That wasn't part of the deal!" An elder looked back at the two males with distaste on his face. He shook his head and returned his gaze back to the giant screen with lyrics. Matt quit arguing when he felt the nudge of one of Mello's friends, the blonde's trusty weapon of choice, a frigid shoot-first-ask-questions-later pistol.

"Sing Matt. You're wearing my patience thin. All I ask is that you cooperate with me." The redhead groaned.

"Fine. Just put that away before someone sees and freaks."

"Start singing first." Matt did what he was told and began to sing to "Old Rugged Cross". It was classic, and he recognized it, once he got going. Mello put the pistol away, and thankfully no one had seen the event in the back row. Mello was smirking deviously. Did this demon of a man really belong _in church_?

After singing praise and worship they took their seats and Matt prepared himself to snooze the rest of the service away. When he thought about it, it wasn't much different from when Mello use to drag him to Wammy's church services. They'd go, they'd sing -as Matt actually liked that part-, Matt would sleep during service without a sound except the occasional mutter about a game, and Mello would beat his ass later. What a perfect Sunday. In fact, the pastor's voice was just the right pitch, and the way he was reading the scripture was luring the redhead into dreamland. His eyes dropped, head nodded and he fell fast asleep.

Sleep didn't last too long for the gamer as the blonde pinched him in the thigh. Matt jumped, but thankfully didn't scream or curse, or any of those other things that would get you stared at so you felt like a freak and you turned bright red. "Ow..."

"Hey... We're taking communion. After that, offering, and final prayer service is over and we can go alright? No more snoring." Mello was obviously a bit grumpy and a tad moody to boot. Matt sighed and took the small thimble sized cup of grape juice and the foam tasting cracker from the tray.

"This bread is the body of Christ..." The church echoed with the sounds of the little foam crackers being broken and eaten. Matt was doing his best not to spit the weird tasting 'cracker' out. "And the wine is the blood of Christ which was spilled to forgive our sins..."

Matt drank the juice thinking, '_Yeah... Wine my ass! I've had water that tastes better... What'd they do dilute this?'_ Mello sipped the grape juice a distasted frown on his face. It wasn't the purple liquid that was making him frown it was the young man sitting beside him that annoyed the blonde. The two returned the empty cups to the tray that was passed around and soon the offering plate was getting passed around. Matt was about to reach for his wallet but Mello stopped him.

"Don't worry about it..." The archangel growled. "I have it covered." The blonde pulled twenty-five dollars from his pocket and dropped it in the offering plate. Matt bit his lip. He'd done something to upset Mello that much was clear. Mello was sitting in his I'm-pissed-but-I'll-yell-at-you-later stance. Yup, Matt was screwed.

When service was over Mello stood suddenly as walked as quickly as he could from the church. Matt followed quietly behind biting the inside of his cheek. The blonde slid into the car. "Matt get in. _**Now!**_" The redhead complied and sat in the passenger side of the car. Once the door was closed he asked,

"Dude what's up with you? You got all pissy middle of service."

"Let's see because you know church is important to me! All I wanted to do was go to church and bring my friend with so I could spend time with him. Dammit Matt is that so much to fucking ask? You behaved like a spoiled little brat!"

Matt turned bright red. "You know I've never liked church Mells!"

**"But I wanted to go there to spend time with you!"** Mello flushed pink and looked away angry and embarrassed at the outburst.

Matt stared into his lap. His fingers dug gently into his knees and he sighed. Mello started up the car and backed up not paying attention and nearly hit a Honda. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove them towards home. The ride was quiet, which was a very irritating silence. "Mells... I'm sorry... for being an ass... Maybe we could... I don't know... go next Sunday to make up for it?"

Mello's fingers drummed the steering wheel as he drove. "I don't know... Are you going to pull the same damn stunts?"

"No. Promise."

"Fine. We'll try again next Sunday."

"Kay..." Matt pulled out his ds and was soon engrossed in the game. Mello smirked triumphantly, his upturned lips hidden behind his curtain of blonde hair.

'_Exactly as planned.'_

_--_

**Hola! blackdragonflower here. Just wanted to say hi, hope you enjoyed the fic! Please leave comments and fav if you like. The "Here is the church..." thing is something my dad taught me back when I was little so it was my personal touch to the story. Does anyone know how that goes or is it just me? ) I hope you liked this. I have to thank xxdemonchild for somehow weirdly inspiring me to write this. I don't exactly know what did it but... we were talking on the phone and somehow came up with this strange Mello dragging Matt to church concept. Ha ha. Poor Mattie didn't really enjoy it did he?**

**To anyone who may have gotten offended, please realize that it was _not_ my intention to offend anyone. **

**Please no bashing or flaming, thanks.**


End file.
